onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Van Augur
| affiliation = Blackbeard Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Sniper | epithet = | jva = Masaya Takatsuka | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Barry Yandell | birth = October 5th | bounty = Unknown }} Van Augur, nicknamed "The Supersonic", is the sniper of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance .]] Augur is a rather thin man of abnormal height, with light brown hair that hangs down to his lower neck. He appears calm all the time, even in battles, and his typical expression is generally emotionless. His eyebrows are almost always furrowed in what looks like a saddened expression, and he rarely smiles. The left lens of the black glasses he wears is a normal, rectangular eyepiece, but the right side is circular and holds what appears to be a cross hair. He sports a large black hat, protruding out to both sides: curiously, its shape bears an uncanny resemblance to an upturned boat's hull. Van Augur is constantly wearing a long black cape, under which he wears a button-up, pale lavender shirt with loose sleeves, and simple black pants, with a maroon belt with an aqua outline that goes over a small portion of his shirt. He also wears black shoes. Due to the size of his rifle Senriku, he carries it leaned against his shoulder. Personality Van Augur is extremely calm and analytical even during battle. He very rarely changes his facial expression. However, in his confrontation with Ace on Banaro Island, he showed a darker side - showing a devilish grin after a failed kill shot. Like his crewmates, Augur is a heavy believer in fate. He displays very strong loyalty to Blackbeard and the rest of the crew. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Van Augur is shown to have great speed in shooting and running, as he did during his battle against Portgas D. Ace. His powerful eyesight makes him a valuable asset as a scout for the crew, as he managed to spot Akainu on board an approaching Marine battleship. He also demonstrated superhuman endurance for his thin figure as he endured a Gura Gura no Mi shock wave from Whitebeard (albeit not a direct hit) and a shock wave from former Fleet Admiral Sengoku in his Daibutsu Form and recovered in little time to assist the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates in the fights against both individuals. Marksmanship Van Augur is considered one of the most powerful snipers in the entire series. This is shown when Chopper suggested to Usopp that the seagulls flying around their ship were sniped from an extremely long distance, Nami immediately disclaims it since they could not see the island Augur was on, saying it was 'impossible' for any sniper to do. Augur was even able to tell after he shot the birds that one of them did not die immediately. Another example of his extreme sharp-shooting skills (which is seen in the anime) is when he shot through the bullets of Impel Down's staff, and then through the barrels of their guns, destroying them. It was because of this that he was also able discern Akainu being on board of the incoming battleship from afar. Weapons As the sniper of the crew, Van Augur uses a rifle called in battle. The rifle is extra long in length, and allows extraordinary long range shooting. Combined with his eyesight, this makes it a lethal long-range weapon. However, he also used it for pointblank attack against Whitebeard. History Past So far most of Van Augur's past is unknown, such as how he joined Blackbeard's crew in the first place, whether he holds a bounty, and where he obtained his gun. Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Van Augur and the entire crew attacked Drum Island forcing the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Van Augur first appeared shooting down seagulls at a far distance from Mock Town, to see which one of them would die painfully and which would die quickly. Later, he and the rest of his crew were seen waiting for Laffitte. They also tried to capture the Straw Hat Pirates, but before they could get to them, the Knock Up Stream sent the Straw Hat Pirates to Skypiea and destroyed their raft. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc After the Enies Lobby Incident, Augur and the rest of the crew were seen looting Banaro Island when Ace appeared. Augur then started shooting Ace at an incredible speed, and to evade retaliation. Augur and Jesus Burgess then carried the sick Doc Q and Stronger out of the battlefield and watched as their captain and Ace battled. While witnessing the two Logia users battle, Augur then muses to himself that once again, fate had made its decision that their paths would part once again. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Along with the rest of the Blackbeard pirates, he made his arrival at the main of entrance of Impel Down as the riot in Level 4 of the prison continues. He later appears together with the rest of the crew in front of an escaping Luffy and said that fate holds no coincidences. After meeting up with Magellan and the exchange of some words between him and Blackbeard, Augur and the rest of the crew are caught and poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiliew, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Marineford Arc Van Augur is spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates on the execution platform where they were watching the events that unfold on the battlefield. Currently he and the others came to Marineford because they wanted to witness Ace's death. He then joins the crew in attacking Whitebeard, barraging him with bullets. After Whitebeard dies, Augur assists his crewmates in covering Whitebeard's body in a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he begins to demonstrate his powers. Van Augur and the other Blackbeard Pirates are then attacked by a shockwave created by Sengoku in his Buddha form. He, along with the rest of the crew, leaves the battlefield when the Red Hair Pirates arrive. Post-War Arc The Blackbeard Pirates make their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. The crew is seen bickering amongst each other on a fiery island. The Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battle ship. On look out, Van Augur alerts Teach that the battle ship has arrived, but not for a trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the deal will not happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested. During the Timeskip One year after the war at Marineford, the Blackbeard Pirates fought against the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates and ultimately won. The Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Yonko, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. Yonko Saga Totto Land Arc The Blackbeard Pirates later attacked Baltigo, the Revolutionary Army's headquarters. Baltigo was destroyed by the time the Marines and Cipher Pol arrived. However, the Blackbeard Pirates fled after briefly clashing with Cipher Pol and the fate of the revolutionaries remained unknown. Major Battles * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Drum Kingdom * Van Augur and Jesus Burgess vs. Portgas D. Ace * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Impel Down Guards (Level 1) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Magellan * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Magellan (second time, off screen) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Edward Newgate * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Whitebeard Pirates (under Marco, unseen) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Revolutionary Army (unseen) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Cipher Pol (unseen) Translation and Dub Issues In the Viz Manga his name is spelled "Ogre". The edited for television FUNimation dub also spells it this way, but the closed captions spell the name as "Auger". With the release of FUNimation's "Season Three First Voyage" (The first set of the Skypiea Arc) this was confirmed to be the case. The subtitles for both the Japanese language track as well as the subtitles translating just the signs and title cards for the dub both spell his name "Van Auger", however Oda has stated in Chapter 595 of the manga the official spelling of his name, "Van Augur". Early One Piece An early concept of the Blackbeard Pirates was shown in One Piece Green: Secret Pieces. Though Van Augur wasn't seen, he was originally named . Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Py Berry Match'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Trivia *In both his appearance and abilities, Van Augur bears a number of similarities to the character Adolphus from Terry Gilliam's film "The Adventures of Baron Munchausen". Adolphus is one of the eponymous Baron's henchmen, and has incredible eyesight and amazing shooting skills, able to detach an apple from a tree about nine hundred miles away. Van Augur's hat, glasses, hair, cape and rifle all contribute to this resemblance. *He can be seen in the beginning of the ninth movie of One Piece, with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates attacking Drum Island. *When the Blackbeard Pirates were mentioned during the Drum Island Arc, there are a few silhouettes shown. Van Augur was the only one of the crew that was depicted correctly. *Van Augur's name and the way he was introduced point to Roman mythology. An augur was a type of omen reader who read the future by interpreting the flight patterns of birds, much like how Augur was shooting seagulls to see which ones were fated to die painlessly. References Site Navigation it:Van Ooger id:Van Auger fr:Van Augur ru:Ван Огер Category:Snipers Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Jaya Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists